


Along For The Ride

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horseback Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing down a criminal, Kirsten and Cameron find themselves needing a faster mode of transportation, much to Cameron's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along For The Ride

"He's getting away!" Kirsten exclaimed in pursuit of their escaping assailant as they reached the top of a grassy hill on the hiking trail.

Cameron rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath as he watched the man they were after continuing to widen the gap between them at an alarming rate. It was just their luck that the criminal they were chasing after just happened to be a former Olympic track and field star. "There's no way we'll catch him now."

It was then that Kirsten spotted something nearby and gave a triumphant smirk. "Not on foot anyways." She said as she eyed a horse tied up to a wooden post only a couple of feet away.

Cameron knew immediately that this wasn't going to end well. "Kirsten... What are you doing?" He asked hesitantly, though he was pretty certain he already knew the answer, as the blonde walked over to untie the animal. "Exactly what it looks like." She replied. Placing a hand on the saddle horn and her left foot in the stirrup, she then swiftly and easily mounted the creature.

The neuroscientist headed over to her with a look of disbelief on his face, though at this point, he really shouldn't have been surprised by her actions. "Stretch, we're not actually the police. We can't just commandeer people's vehicles, or in this case, horse."

Kirsten sighed and chose to ignore the comment. "So, are you coming or not?" She asked impatiently as she patted a spot on the saddle behind her for him to sit.

Cameron grimaced at the idea, but knew once Kirsten had made up her mind, that there was no stopping her. He then mumbled something under his breath before reluctantly getting on to the horse in a much less graceful fashion than Kirsten had.

"Since when do you know how to ride a horse?" He asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to look at her.

"I don't." She replied nonchalantly with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

Cameron's eyes went wide with shock. "Wait, what!?" He exclaimed, his voice going up an octave in the process. "You're joking right?"

Kirsten looked over her shoulder at him and grinned, then clicked her heels against the side of the animal. "Hold on tight." She instructed as she firmly gripped the reigns between her fingers.

Cameron quickly wrapped his arms around her waist just as the creature lurched forward, letting out a rather undignified yelp in the process. He could both hear and feel Kirsten chuckle as held onto her. "I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves." He commented. But the sound of her laugh helped soothe his nerves almost immediately and he took in a deep breath to relax, catching the scent of her coconut shampoo in the process.

"Not a fan of horses?" The blonde asked curiously. Cameron quickly shook his head. "Let's just say I had a _less_ than stellar experience riding one once as a child." The young man shuddered slightly at the memory.

As they continued to ride, he couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other, with his arms wrapped around her waist and their bodies pressed against one another. They had to be though, if neither one of them wanted to fall off. But it was nice, and despite the incident from the past, he couldn't help but find himself thinking that maybe horseback riding wouldn't be so bad, at least if he was with Kirsten that is.

"We should have no problem catching up now." Kirsten said to him, pulling Cameron out of his thoughts. And she was right, they were quickly making headway on the man they were after. With his stamina starting to wane, they'd have him caught in no time, which Cameron found himself slightly disappointed about, but he quickly reminded himself they were here to solve a case.

He let out a small sigh before saying, "Alright, Seabiscut, we're in the homestretch. Let's catch this guy."

Kirsten snorted slightly at the horse themed nickname, then smiled over her shoulder at him. "Let's go."


End file.
